Words
by Kaitlinbell
Summary: Ever since Paige had come into his life he had tried harder...tried to be the man she deserved, because Paige deserved the best. The question was...how? How did a daft guy like himself show his true colors ...when words escaped him? One Shot.


And now, for something completely different!!! A Spinner/Paige one shot!

Dedicated to the swell Christina, for she sweetly asked me to step out of my box and write something that wasn't Marco/Dylan. And thanks to this small step forward, perhaps others will follow. Thank you dear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Words are tricky things. They can be long and mean absolutely nothing like "nonentity." Or they can be short and mean the world like "love" or "hate." Words can roll off your tongue at times and at others they can come out ridiculously, stuttering out awkwardly in jumbles of incoherent sentences.

And there are even those times that words can make or break you. The worst thing about words is that they can be twisted. Used as a way to hurt you, as a way to win you over.

Most importantly they can be used in a time of need, when you need them most. Like when you're speaking to a relative on their deathbed, the night you propose to the love of your life, or the first time you have to reprimand your son or daughter.

But for Spinner...words didn't come so easily.

Yes, many people think Spinner is dumb. And hey, he himself would raise a hand and second that statement most of the time. Brains have definitely never been his strong suit. So what do words mean for the boy who chugs spray cheese in his free time?

Well, most of the time nothing. Lately, however, it means everything.

Love changes everything as they say. Spinner, knew that more than anybody. Ever since Paige had come into his life he had tried harder...tried to be the man she deserved, because Paige deserved the best.

The question was...how? How did a daft guy like himself show his true colors to the girl he loved...when words escaped him, left him staring at his toes when the crunch moment arrived?

How? For, as the infamous Winnie the Pooh once said, I am a Bear of very little brain, and long words bother me.

He spent inumerable nights, sitting at his computer desk in the dim light, writing page upon scribble covered page of words. Hand held dictionaries littered his desk top, and a thesaurus or two could be seen peaking out from his bookshelf. His pen had even run out of ink. Then why....

...why were these many pages he had written so..._empty?_

Because for Spinner, words didn't come so easy.

Paige, however, when it came to words she was brilliant. When reading essays or giving speeches in Mrs. Kwan's class the most eloquent things spilled from her lips, and you couldn't help but stare transfixed at her behind the podium, and wonder what other beautiful words she possessed and how each syllable would sounds on it's way out.

Because, for Paige, words came easily to her, like breathing. He could almost imagine all of them, simply standing in neat little rows in her mind, awaiting her littlest command of action, needing to go out and attack the ears of those listening. A poetic onslaught one could say.

How odd that he himself, a man of little words, would court and fall in love with a well spoken beauty of her standard? Lady Luck, he supposed, must be one fond of irony.

So here he was, on the Milchalchuk couch, an arm around the very object of his affections' shoulders and thinking back to his many nights pouring over worthless books, trying to find a single word in the entire english language, that could possibly describe even _half_ of what he felt. Unfortunately, his expectations had never been met, and his willpower was worn to a thread. He just couldn't hold the feeling inside any longer.

With a sigh that spoke of fast coming doom, Spinner grabbed the remote beside him and turned the TV off, almost startled by the abrupt silence that followed. He turned his body slightly so he could look into her light green eyes and attempt to collect his thoughts.

"Hey, Paige, I need to talk to you."

She tilted her head to the side slightly, looking like a curious cat in a disney film. "Okay, Honeybee. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that I....I....um..."

Spinner watched in detached shame as she raised an eyebrow animatedly. "You _um_, hun?"

He felt a flush burn it's way down his neck and perch mockingly on the tips of his ears, smirking and telling Paige exactly how nervous he was. Raising his eyes very slowly up to meet the blonde girls, he decided that she needed to know, whether it had the emotional impact he had wanted all along or not. Because she deserved as much.

"Paige, while I don't exactly _um_ you, I do...." Deep breath. "I do love you."

His love gasped and then threw her arms around his shoulders in her excitement and delight. "Oh, wow. I never...Oh my gosh, I love you too!" And amidst her squeals, Spinner smiled into her hair. He never needed the words. Not at all. Because....because Paige loved him for he was. Paige loved the way he constantly did stupid things to please her, loved how he always held her hand a little too tightly, the way he snorted sometimes when he laughed. She loved how he stood up for her, and cherished her, and stayed firmly by her side through the trial.

She loved him for _him_. And Spinner loved her for _her_. Because what word could ever, _**ever**_, describe something as beautiful and amazing and flat out...._stunning_, as the feeling he felt each and every morning by just thinking of her smile?

So who needs them? Words are a heavy thing....they weigh you down.

After all, if birds could talk.....they wouldn't fly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As this wasn't my usual pairing, I didn't get into this as much as I should have. And quite frankly I'm disgusted with this. Review and let me know what_ you_ thought.


End file.
